Heart Link Plot
by Leizuki Chinx
Summary: As Kyousuke tries to get with Yuki, he notices this guy Shinichi… he gets the idea of him being Yuki's boyfriend. However, watching over Yuki, he soon discovers their true relationship. Kyousuke gets motivated and makes his moves... Shinichi on the other hand didn't mind, but not until he discovers a new reason growing behind her Yuki's special smile...


**Heart Link's Plot: (A Fanfiction by Leizuki)**

The story sets off from a girl who was having a dream of her mother whom she lost when she was still very young. This girl was named Yuki… she lives with her single aunt and has no father either. Her experience in the past with her father leaving her mother before she was born surely had an impact to her growing up. Yuki has learned to live without parents and goes to school without making significant number of friends, but not until she had met Shinichi.

It was when she was in grade school… this boy approached her and tries to get along with her showing her sincere kindness and concern when she was all alone crying. Shinichi notices her always isolating from others and tells Yuki he wanted to be friends with her. With this Yuki's cynical attitude, she asks him if he's doing it out of pity. Then Shinichi gently answers, "It's not that at all… I just wanted to see you smiling. If you feel like crying, you can cry but you need not to be alone." From that moment, Yuki just felt opening up her heart to someone… she never thought she can call her "friend".

Yuki had never shown anyone her weak side and Shinichi just made a big difference. Though Yuki still remains stubborn and hardly trusts on other people. She could only be herself with Shinichi. Yuki had really learned to look upon Shinichi as a valuable friend. Likewise, Shinichi had never treated anyone as special as Yuki to him. They've tried really hard to get into the same school and luckily they did.

But one day, on that ordinary school day, she crosses paths with a transfer student in her school who also happens to be their classmate and worse enough… he becomes her seatmate. Yuki really gets pissed off every time this guy would always try to get along with her. The transfer student's name was Kyousuke Stenheisen, a half-Japanese half-Canadian and a really hot blonde bishie. A guy whom girls would hook your eyes at every time he passes by. He really has good looks to fuss on plus a cool yet friendly aura. Though Yuki thwarts Kyousuke here and there with her snobbish attitude, Kyousuke who's somehow vigilant and curious believes what Yuki is showing is an impression yet to consider and that there's something beyond that. Thereafter, he'd come to find Yuki interesting.

As Kyousuke gets with Yuki, he notices this guy Shinichi… he gets the idea of him being Yuki's boyfriend but feels a bit doubtful about it for some reason. Nevertheless, it was one fateful incident when Yuki was searching for her precious bracelet (with a sentimental value from her mother)… Kyousuke was the one who got it. Yuki totally ignores or more appropriately avoids Kyousuke in any way so Kyousuke hardly finds a chance to return it to her. But not until when after dismissal, Shinichi (class officer) goes to a meeting and almost all students have gone home… Kyousuke found a perfect timing.

Yuki had catch up at the library before it was about to close. She asks for the librarian's permission to let her in to look for her lost bracelet. Through her persistence, the librarian allowed her but left her with the key to close it. Yuki continued searching inside… Out of the blue, Kyousuke shows up at that moment Yuki least expected someone to be around. As usual Kyousuke tried to talk to her and Yuki as usual though a bit surprised, she constantly ignored if not threw him with cold replies.

But not until that unexpected happening when the huge bookshelf beside Yuki suddenly started to collapse… Yuki there was seriously in trouble! Kyousuke was turned upset and he tried to save her. He sheltered the helpless girl and sacrificed himself receiving the hit. Not to mention the awkward position they were in, Yuki was speechless because of what Kyousuke had just done right in front of her. They have nothing else to do but to get out of there under the heavy bookshelf. Kyousuke started to lift the heavy thing up and asks Yuki to move out to safety, but Yuki insisted and helped him instead.

Kyousuke didn't expect it would turn out that way… like, is Yuki starting to accept him as somebody? Just when they felt they were already safe, Yuki voices out and blames Kyousuke for interfering, however, Kyousuke bluntly told her he didn't regret a thing for what happened (for saving her). Yuki was unaware she was staring at Kyousuke's smiling face feeling as if something's warming her inside. At that moment, the wall between Yuki and the stranger Kyousuke seem to had disappeared… the usual conversations changed and Kyousuke due to some circumstances called Yuki by her first name… also they have held hands subconsciously.

Meanwhile, Kyousuke soon returned the bracelet to Yuki before she gets on her way. Yuki was a bit embarrassed to show it but… she was really grateful to him. Kyousuke has indeed proven his true impression about Yuki.

The next episode was about a day that was either lucky or unlucky for Yuki. Unluckily when it all started from her waking up late for school and everything on her way seems to get really on her way (even the cat). Worse enough… she left the key to her locker room. Yuki realized she shouldn't have made an effort cramming all the way. Her frustrations really tired her up so she just crouched down beside that locker.

Later, Shinichi appears and approached her. He sat beside her then rustles her hair. The words coming out from Shinichi's mouth and the silence from Yuki seem as if they can see through each other. Their class was currently taking an exam so obviously both of them missed it. Though Shinichi could have taken it, he disregarded it on purpose for Yuki. Maybe he knew for certain what could be anticipated from the situation that Yuki is into.

In a while, Yuki has gathered herself together then they went directly to their classroom for the next period. Upon getting there, their class president approached her and referred her to the librarian's office. Yuki suddenly felt anxious that moment she was reminded of the mess she just caused yesterday. Shinichi unaware of what it's all about felt worried for Yuki.

At the said office, Yuki was preparing herself for the possible punishment; however, it just turned out that it wasn't about the punishment afterall. She was called by the librarian to get the key back (don't expect her to had brought it when she has actually left her locker's key). There she also found out that someone else had locked the library for her. But Yuki being not that smart enough hasn't realized it was actually Kyousuke who really made an effort to borrow one and also fixed the mess just after she left the place. Well, Kyousuke had no choice seriously back there thinking it could be quite a trouble if he doesn't do it.

On the other hand, Shinichi remained anxious… Yuki somehow had been acting strangely as if she still has something tell. Shinichi was aware of Yuki finding the bracelet in the library but surprisingly she didn't mention to him the details besides Shinichi happy about the news hasn't bothered to ask any further.

For some reason, Yuki really felt like thanking that person. She never knew what punishment she could have gotten if not because of the said person's doing. Yuki realized despite all the mischief along the way… she's still lucky and maybe she's just not noticing the good side to everything that happens. Knowing that she has Shinichi with her and the fact that she found her precious bracelet…it's not a misfortune afterall…

The next episode is about surprises… lots of surprises! Just when everyone thought it was an ordinary day in school… Kyousuke remains the center of the girls' attention. Yuki and Kyousuke passed by each other… Yuki a bit surprised hesitated and just feigned ignorance in front of him. Kyousuke in the same way don't know exactly how to react. It wasn't surprising to have that kind of awkward situation afterall.

The real surprise hasn't been revealed yet. It won't be an ordinary day anymore once they discovered that they will be having a tour! (Student Council's suggestion) …as announced by their sensei. It's a celebration for their batch's achievements at the same time training for the upcoming School Olympics. The sensei also added that they will be "by-partners" in the tour… and that their partners would be their seatmates in the class — and that's how Yuki and Kyousuke ended up being partners!

Meanwhile the scheduled day was tomorrow so everyone was baffled about planning. In fact, they were dismissed early for them to have some time to prepare. Everyone was so excited! Yuki went to go shopping together with Shinichi. Shinichi was relieved that Yuki acts like usual again. On the other hand, Kyousuke was watching over them… beginning to figure out the kind of relationship from the way it looks from there.

It was the start of the three-day tour. At 1:30 pm inside the school bus, everyone was seated with their partners… apparently Kyousuke and Yuki were uncomfortable just seated there like that. They remained silent having Yuki facing out the window while Kyousuke listening to music (with headphones). On the other hand, Shinichi ended up partners with Miharu (a former classmate who has a huge crush on him). Miharu's friend namely Shizuka and Mizuki were also in the same bus. They were actually one of Kyousuke's admirers though they were actually different from the others. Shizuka is partners with her close friend Takayuji while Mizuki is partners with the class' nerd namely Tatsuya. Everyone inside the bus was noisy while waiting for it to stop and mark its mysterious destination.

As they finally reached the spot, the bus breaks into stop and the students excitedly started going out. Then Kyousuke invited Yuki to start making their way out. Yuki just scorned out… Kyousuke grabbed her hand and dragged her on the way out of the bus. Shinichi with Miharu busy clinging on him just saw them then he started following Yuki where Miharu in the same way also followed for Shinichi. They were following one another and it was quite a mess when Kyousuke suddenly stopped together with Yuki… Miharu leaped out of the bus and Shinichi was totally shocked and was seized to catch her!

They were finally outside, Kyousuke took a big gaze ignoring Yuki's blabber*… it was already sunset. Yuki notices and traced Kyousuke's gaze… The sunset was really beautiful at that view. Kyousuke glanced at Yuki's face noticing the fascinated expression on her face… He discovered that Yuki also appreciates such stuffs…

Everyone started walking their way to that place where they're going to stay temporarily before it gets too dark… They follow sensei then stopped in front of a big old apartment… It gave the students a horror-struck impression. But they have no choice… the sun is already setting down and sooner it'll already get dark outside. Yuki didn't want to get inside so Kyousuke took Yuki's things to bring her in. Yuki was successfully brought inside the weird apartment. She sneered at Kyousuke and steals her things from his grip like a child. Then Yuki decided to leave… Kyousuke smiles and said to himself, "She can really get so stubborn sometimes… He's looking after her. It can't be helped when she's also after him… though I've got my eyes on you now…" (Who knows what Kyousuke just meant by those words?)

While inside the big old weird apartment… Shinichi found Yuki out of the dim surrounding inside. Tired Yuki had fallen asleep into Shinichi's arms. Maybe she doesn't worry because she knows that Shinichi is already there beside her and he'll take care of her… Just a few minutes later, the entire apartment suddenly started to light up with all its lamps… The students were amazed of the appearance inside which was actually far different from how it looks from the outside.

The place was surprisingly clean, bright, settled and comfortable to stay as if it's not that old already. The rooms were as well more pleasing and convenient which gives anyone who enters a nice and cool impression about the place. Everyone was finally brought to their rooms… Shinichi brought Yuki into her room…

Shinichi had just put himself into an awkward situation when he was carefully lying down Yuki (asleep) on her bed… He clumsily falls over Yuki that he could almost kiss her. But he had maintained his balance trying to keep her undisturbed, however, strange enough… Shinichi couldn't move at that instant… like he couldn't believe he's staring at Yuki's face so closely like that… He aimlessly blushed after he had brought himself back.

Shinichi turned his back out of the uneasy situation… realizing he couldn't look at Yuki's face directly then. Shinichi heard Yuki uttered just when he was about to touch the door knob. He thinks Yuki is having trouble sleeping. He went near Yuki and secured the blanket on her…

In that meantime, Kyousuke had seen everything just from behind that door. He was watching over Yuki and he didn't expect to see such scene. He escaped before Shinichi could saw him then went into his room… also he didn't expect he would be this much bothered by what he just saw lately.

It was finally first day of the tour! Early that morning, the alarming bell started to welcome the students' sleepy heads for the first challenge. Everyone looks really messy trying to get their way out of the apartment… they were all in a hurry! They also got to look for their partners. While waiting outside, Miharu found a beach just near the compound… everyone started making thoughts about swimming. Yuki on the other hand, could barely remember some stuff lately but Kyousuke helped her figure out.

Students were all busy chitchatting when sensei emerged from the scene and finally welcomed the students and explained the mechanics of the challenge they will be having in no time. Aside from qualifying the next challenges, only winners were also allowed to enjoy swimming at the beach. Besides only 15 pairs are needed so the rest will be disqualified. Everybody was spirited to win no matter what including...Yuki?

The challenge was to be the first 15 pairs to reach the finish line at the beach using one bicycle each. They were all finding a hard time dealing with the beach sand as the ground. However, partners Yuki-Kyousuke was more of finding a hard time deciding who to drive the bicycle (the other one rides at the back seat). But after a long period of arguing they still ended up with their minds amazingly in harmony. Yuki determinedly wants to handle the driving and Kyousuke was able to give his trust on her. Yuki on the same way is learning to value Kyousuke as her partner, starting to learn to appreciate his concerns. Kyousuke's efforts really moved Yuki… and with their teamwork and strategy, they were able to reach the finish line. Although they ended up into a dash there! The splash left Yuki right on top of Kyousuke. Kyousuke tricked worried Yuki that he was unconscious… leaving Yuki blushing finding herself calling him by his first name for the first time.

The qualifiers enjoyed the beach. They were wearing glamorous swimming attires and regarding the hot blonde bishie… tell me about it! He was stunning as ever! Whereas Yuki was playing volleyball with Shinichi. Kyousuke accidentally caught the ball and demands joining. Yuki denies the approval Shinichi however is fine with it especially that Miharu had just popped out… and so ended up playing partners versus partners because of Miharu's silly declaration.

Meanwhile Shinichi at the opposite court noticed something different… Yuki and Kyousuke seem to get along that well already. It was just surprising for him to see Yuki so at ease with other people like that. Miniscule sparks seem to capture around Yuki and Kyousuke… Shinichi remained stupefied by the scene when suddenly… he heard Miharu's voice shouted before his ears. Shinichi was spacing out seeing Yuki smiling with other people… (Wonder… how does he feel exactly?)

The next day was a bit weird… perhaps the exact opposite of yesterday. It was almost nearing noon and there aren't any signals yet. Everyone was feeling anxious and to compensate this, they spare their time with doing things that would keep them from worrying about the tour.

Shinichi was getting himself busy completing the puzzle which Yuki didn't manage to solve. He was fitting the last piece then he finished at last! He excitedly planned on showing it to Yuki. On his way to Yuki's room, he was hesitated when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling from behind him… Shinichi then had a bad feeling — it is Miharu…

Shinichi did make it a point that Miharu won't see it to avoid trouble. Miharu noticed Shinichi is hiding something so she curiously sneaks at his back and Shinichi gets really annoyed (persistently hides it). Then the puzzle just scattered into pieces… Shinichi was all disappointed. Shinichi had subconsciously said something mean towards Miharu. Miharu felt shocked and anguish the moment she stared at Shinichi's face…then at the shattered pieces of the puzzle… She definitely was hurt by that voice of Shinichi nagging at her like that… Miharu tries to cheer him up believing Shinichi isn't really mad, but Shinichi was seriously cold and displeased.

Shinichi stood up as he finished picking up the pieces… while Miharu didn't know exactly what to say and what to do—she just turned her back to hide her sobs then immediately ran away… On her way, she accidentally bumped at Shizuka. She was all frail and couldn't face upright then she just left. Mizuki and Shizuka's conversation was shifted to seeing Miharu so teary. At some point they really felt worried for their friend and that they seldom see her cry.

Meanwhile, talking about Yuki and others… they're on their own businesses— just plain entertaining themselves. Right now, Yuki is getting herself busy with her mangas― as usual… (*flip here… *flip there…) .While Kyousuke on the other room spends his time humming music having his ears stuffed with his headphones … Kyousuke was lying on the wall beside the window with his eyes kept closed and his arms cross-folded next to his chest…

Well, just a few minutes after… a bus unexpectedly arrived and parked in front of the apartment. It caught Kyousuke's attention. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look outside the window… From that scene, he seems to get it… He then put his headphones down to his neck and slipped his hands into the pockets of his gaudy red jacket…

Finally the bell now started to make that noise everyone has been waiting… Everyone was interrupted from what they were doing at that moment. So then they immediately started preparing themselves…

Apparently they were all anxious about what might be going on… they're just about to find out already. In the meantime, upon hearing the alarm for the next challenge… Yuki had immediately left out of her room. She's now on her way going down the stairs… but odd enough… what is she is still waiting there, hesitating from the need to hurry?

Shinichi was on his way out of his room when after closing the door… He was suddenly stopped when unexpectedly, he came face to face with Miharu… whom he just had a quarrel. Miharu freezes while Shinichi at that moment remains confused on what he actually wanted to say or do… he opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but Miharu herself shy away… Shinichi tries to follow her but he didn't further. He realized it would be better not to persist on her for awhile…

Yuki keeping an eye at the gallery of the apartment, waiting for Shinichi to appear… Suddenly, her eyes widened at what unfolded before her eyes… it is Kyousuke approaching! Yuki turned apprehensive… Kyousuke on the other hand just saw Yuki from that short distance. He noticed her strange behavior… awkwardly staying there at the side of the corridor nearby the stairs…

-to be continued-


End file.
